Phantasm
|running time = 90 minutes |catalogue number = VC3310 CC1145 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Phantasm is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd April 1989 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 26th August 1991. Description THE CLASSIC TALE OF TERROR Morningside Mortuary. Nightime. Moans of passion break the eerie silence of the graveyard. The full moon reveals a young man caught in the embrace of the mysterious lady in lavender. Their act of love culminates in his gruesome death. And so the nightmare turns into reality. The strange and horrific story of Morningside Mortuary is about to unfold... Cast * Angus Scrimm as The Tall Man: : After being intimidated by Scrimm on the set of a previous film, Coscarelli decided that Scrimm would make a great villain. Initially, Scrimm had little input into the character, but he made more of a contribution as Coscarelli began to trust his instincts. Scrimm was outfitted in lifts and a suit too small for him in order to make him seem even taller and skinnier. Coscarelli says of Scrimm, "I really didn't have any idea that he would take it to the level that he did. ... I could see it was going to be a very powerful character." * A. Michael Baldwin as Mike Pearson: : After the deaths of his parents, Mike tries to convince his brother and Reggie that a local mortician called the Tall Man is responsible for their deaths. Coscarelli attributes the enduring popularity of the film to young audiences who respond to Mike's adventures. After they worked together in a prior film, Coscarelli wrote a film in which Baldwin could star. * Bill Thornbury as Jody Pearson: : Jody is Mike's older brother. After their parents die, Jody becomes Mike's guardian, but Jody confides in his friends that he's uncomfortable with the responsibility. * Reggie Bannister as Reggie: : Don Coscarelli based the character of Reggie on his friend Reggie Bannister, for whom the role was written; they then twisted the character into new directions. Reggie was designed to be an everyman, a loyal friend, and the comic relief. * Kathy Lester as Lady in Lavender: : The Tall Man appears in the form of the Lady in Lavender, which he uses to seduce and kill Tommy, Jody's friend. Laura Mann appears as Kathy Lester's double, credited as Double Lavender. The cast includes Bill Cone as Tommy, Mary Ellen Shaw as the fortune-teller, and Terrie Kalbus as the fortune-teller's granddaughter. Credits Opening (Original 1989 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Phantasm (1979) Closing (Original 1989 release) (with no trailer) * End of Phantasm (1979) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Phantasm (1979) Closing (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Phantasm (1979) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:BBFC 18 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:2001 VHS Releases